Eragon's Lover
by ReiMin09
Summary: There is a new girl in Alagaesia that wasn't there before. She finds Eragon and she needs his help. This takes place in the middle of Eragon the book. movie&book based.trying to make more book than movie
1. Rowan

Hey all this is my first Eragon FanFiction. I saw the movie on Dec 16 so yeah I started writing and this is what came out!!! I have read the book and this is half movie based and half book based!! I could care less how many other times you have read this kind of thing. This is my way of doing it so maybe you will like it maybe you won't like I said I could care less!!! The italisied words are thoughts. And I only own Rowan but everything else belongs to Christopher Paolini!!!

A Great and Terrible Beauty is by Libba Bray, The Thief is by Megan Whalen Turner, and The Song of the Lioness Quartet is by Tamora Pierce. if y'all wanted to know.

There will be more next time if i get a good turn out if i don't i may drop it. If you flame me I will just want to write more just to piss y'all off!! That is how I am like it or not!! So here is my first chapter enjoy or don't I just like writing it!!!

* * *

Rowan sat in her desk chair leaning over a piece of notebook paper, _Damn it why can't finals be easy?_ she thought to herself. She crumpled the paper. _Stupid World History essay._ She tossed it behind her in the direction of her trashcan. _Time foe a break, then I'll willingly get back to the stupid, useless final's essay for History. _She leaned over her bookshelf looking at the titles of the books, A Great and Terrible Beauty, The Thief, Song of the Lioness Quartet, no none of those would do she needed something she could completely immerse herself in. Her eyes scanned the shelf above. _There it is in its blue glory._ She reached up and pulled her well-worn copy of Eragon off the top shelf. _Oh glorious Eragon pull my mind out this world and wrap me in your awesomeness!!_ She smiled to herself, she had bought this the day it came out and immediate fell in love with it. 

She opened the front cover and turned to the first page. The pages of the book were worn and brittle form excessive turning. But even if she needed a new copy she'd always keep her original one.

Rowan began reading, her eyes tuned on the pages as she read them. Her mind fell into the comforting words on the pages. _It has been too long since I read you last!_ Rowan smiled. It had been no longer than a month since last read. Too long Rowan would say. She knew the book from cover to cover but it was still her favorite book ever.

_How I wish I could be in Alagaesia with Eragon and Saphira,_ Rowan thought.

Seconds later Rowan could feel the book quiver in her hands. _What in the world?_ She thought. She put her special Eragon bookmark in her place and shut the book. _My mind is playing tricks on my again, s_he thought as she set the book on her computer desk. _I think I've had a long enough break maybe I should get back to my essay._

Rowan tied her light blond hair back so it wouldn't get in the way. Her crystal blue eye searched her room quickly for the ball of paper she had thrown away.

Finally she saw it. She pulled it out from the trashcan were it lay and flattened it out on her desk. She pulled her pen out of its hiding place, which was behind her right ear. She scrolled down a few sentences them stopped to read them over. _No that won't do,_ she thought to herself. She looked up from her paper longing to commence reading Eragon. She glanced at the blue cover. _Did the dragon's eye just move?_ Rowan examined the cover more closely. It glowed a vibrant blue. There defiantly something going on.

A strange wind blew wildly through Rowan's room. The hardback cover flipped open. It flipped to the map of Alagaesia. The letters on the paper glowed gold. What in the world was going on?

A flash of blue light left Rowan disoriented. I seemed like she had fallen out of her chair because she was sitting with her bottom on soft springy carpet or that is what she thought it was.

Rowan opened her eyes to find she wasn't in her bedroom but instead outside sitting on grass, in bright daylight where back at home it was nearly midnight. She glanced around her, rolling hills of lush greenery lay everywhere. She picked herself up off the ground and dusted her rear off. _Where am I?_ The question played in her mind.

Suddenly she heard the thundering of horse hooves coming toward her from behind. She turned to see two horses racing toward her each with their own rider on their backs. The riders, male by the looks of them, where having a discussion about something that had clearly stolen their attention from riding because they didn't seem to notice that Rowan stood in their path.

As the riders advanced toward her, Rowan could hear some of what was being said. The older one said "Look Eragon, you can't use magic whenever you want…" Rowan couldn't believe her ears. Had he just said Eragon?

Rowan took a deep breath, Brom and Eragon were still charging toward her with no thought of her standing there. They were mere feet away she'd never get out of the way in enough time.

She needed to do something or else she would get trampled. She threw herself to the side just out of the way of the horses. The two raced by only to slow down a few yards away. Eragon had turned his horse around first and was trotting back toward to where Rowan lay.

When he reached her, he jumped off his horse and ran up to her. "Are you okay?" He knelt down beside her looking at her with concern laced in his deep blue gray eyes.

"Umm…" she stuttered. "I think so." She started to get up. Eragon scrambled to take her hand and pulled her up.

"I am so sorry. I didn't see you there I should have been concentrating on my riding." He glared at Brom. "I shouldn't have been preoccupied by a useless argument."

Brom smiled weakly. "Are you hurt?" he questioned. Rowan shook her head. "Good well then we should be on our way. Eragon come on."

Eragon was still looking at Rowan intently. "Calm down Brom we can spare a few moments. Hello my name's Eragon, and that is Brom."

Brom rolled his eyes. "You know who will be wondering why we stopped," Brom's voice held a hint of annoyance, and frustration.

"She will understand. We nearly ran this poor girl over just calm down it will be okay." Eragon turned back to Rowan. "What is your name?"

Rowan was in awe of the male in front of her. He was the one fictional character she liked above all. Now she was meeting him in person. Energy rushed through her whole body. He wanted to know her name. "My name is Rowan," she said.

"Rowan." He smiled, "I like that name. Where are you going Rowan?" he asked kindly.

"Eragon we need to go soon," Brom stressed. He was still on Snowfire looking down on Rowan and Eragon.

Rowan hesitated, she knew she was in Alagaesia but she didn't know where in Alagaesia she was. "I don't know. I am kind of lost," she said unsurely.

Brom was frowning so deeply that Rowan could almost hear his thoughts of let's leave her and get going. But Eragon on the other hand looked friendly and helpful. He looked at Brom saying, "She can come with us."

Brom shook his head, "No Eragon we don't need to be picking up random women that are wondering around on their own."

"Brom she looks like she isn't from around here, we could leave her at the next town we come across." They talked like she couldn't hear the words they exchanged.

"Exactly, clearly she isn't from around here and we need to get going. Saphira can only wait so long," Brom urged.

Suddenly Eragon's voice flooded into Rowan's mind, _Saphira,_ he said, _Can you hear me?_

Another's voice filled her head. _Yes I can. What is going on down there? Who is that girl with you?_ The feminine voice asked.

_Her name is Rowan and I think she needs our help. Would it be okay if she traveled with us? _Eragon's voice answered.

_You must help her Eragon. She isn't from around here. Help her, she is not bad she is good. You must help her tell Brom this also tell him that she needs more help than you do._ Saphira's voice flooded Rowan's mind again. They were going to help her.

"Brom Saphira says we need to help Rowan. She said that Rowan is in more danger right now than I am." Eragon voiced out loud.

Brom rolled his eyes again, "Fine she can come with us but I am not walking for her."

Eragon smiled "It is alright Brom, she can ride with me on Cadoc." Brom looked frustrated. Eragon just smiled and helped Rowan into the saddle, then climbed in front of her. He looked over his shoulder still smiling, "Hold on tight so you don't fall off." He turned back and flicked the reins. Cadoc immediately started galloping off toward the backend of Snowfire.

* * *

So now is the time when you deside whether or not to review!!! if you do press the blue botton at the bottom of the screen, if you don't then well you don't i have no wity remark for that!!! 

Reviews can be flames or not I DON"T CARE!!! I write for myself and practice! i won't beg y'all for reviews. I hope you enjoyed reading!!! next chapter and any reviews i get will be up when i feel like wrting and posting hopefuly by next week maybe not cause it is CHRISTmas!! Merry CHRISTmas!

Bye  
Quinny


	2. The Egg

Hey all so apparently somone liked it cause i got three reviews!!! I thank all for those who read it and reviewed and for those who put an alert out for it and all that.

So now i wrote most of this after my Chem midterm yesterday then the other half after i got back home from seeing Eragon the movie for the second time lol. yeah i am so lucky!! lol

I want to dedicate this chapter to my first three reviewers and to Edward Speleer the guy that plays Eragon because today the 21 of December is his 19th b-day so Happy b-day to him!!! lol

So here is my next chapter read review (if you want) enjoy.

_italic _words are telapathic (sp?) conversations

* * *

Rowan held on around Eragon's waist as they galloped through the hills of Alagaesia. Brom wasn't far in front of them, and Saphira was flying overhead keeping a keen eye on the goings on of what happened down below. For this moment Rowan felt safe she was with Eragon and Brom a place she has longed to be ever since she first read the book. But where in the story was she? Clearly Brom was still alive and Arya and Murtagh were nowhere to be seen but that could mean just about anywhere.

Eragon quickly looked over his shoulder at Rowan. "How you feeling back there?" he asked.

Rowan couldn't even put how she was feeling into words. She was wonderful; she was living her fairy tale dream. But she couldn't tell Eragon that. It would make him ask questions she didn't want to answer those questions just yet. So she chose the safest answer she could. "I am fine," she said out loud.

"Good. Hey Brom," he yelled ahead. "The sun is going down don't you think we should stop?" Eragon asked.

Brom looked back, "Yes we should. Tell Saphira we are going to find shelter." Brom yelled. He headed into the trees.

Eragon followed. His voice echoed in Rowan's mind. _Saphira we are going to find shelter. I will tell you where we are when we find it okay?_

Saphira's answer came a few seconds later, _Yes little one._

"You may need to duck for some of the branches are lower than others," he said to Rowan without looking over his shoulder.

She leaned her head against his back. "I'll just duck behind you and you can get hit with the branches." Rowan laughed.

Eragon laughed too, his laugh was so musical and lighting. "Or I can duck and you'd get hit with the branch."

Rowan just rested her head on his back. She could feel his muscles flex under his clothes as she her head touched them. _Life can't get any better than this!_ She thought to herself.

Eragon flinched, _What did you say Saphira?_ Eragon's voice entered Rowan's head once again.

_I didn't say anything Eragon. Surely you know my voice from someone else's._ Saphira said.

_I do Saphira. But it sounded familiar but not. Like I have heard it before just not many times before._ Eragon's voice was laced with confusion.

_Did you ever think it could be Rowan's voice?_ Saphira asked.

Eragon pondered this for a minute. _It could be._ He looked back at Rowan who smiled trying to look like she couldn't hear their conversation. _Why would you say that?_

_Because I can tell she is different from other people._ Saphira answered.

_Different? What do you mean different?_ Eragon questioned.

_Do you remember when you looked at yourself through my eyes? You had a blue aura about you right? Well Rowan that same blue aura about her except it is purple._ Saphira announced.

_You think she is destined to be a dragon rider?_ Eragon asked. _I mean surely Galbatorix would have more than one egg lying around. He's got to have another one._ Eragon suggested.

She might become a dragon rider. Rowan thought about this, _He did have more than just Saphira's egg. He had Thorn's and another one._ She didn't even think that Eragon and Saphira could hear her thoughts.

_Rowan is that you? _Eragon's voice was no louder than a whisper. She could tell it was hard for him to understand that they could all hear each other's thoughts.

Rowan bit her lip. _Yes it is. I didn't mean to seriously. You two were talking and I tried to block you out but I couldn't. I didn't even know it was happening at first._ Rowan confided.

_What were you saying about the eggs?_ Eragon asked calmly.

_Eggs? What eggs are you talking about?_ Rowan tried to play it off as if she didn't know what he was saying.

_You know what eggs. You said something about Saphira's egg and Thorn's egg and you said there was another one. He had another one. Wait who is Thorn? _Eragon's words tumbled into her mind like a waterfall.

_Eragon I was just talking to myself. I didn't mean you or Saphira to hear any of it._ Rowan said in a rush.

"What are you two doing?" Brom's voice flooded the air around the two. At this they noticed that Cadoc had stopped while they were arguing. "Eragon we need to make camp. There is a clearing up ahead you just need to get there." Brom said. He frowned. "Why were you stopped anyway?"

"No reason. We're coming, hold on." Eragon looked over his shoulder at Rowan. _Just because Brom interrupted doesn't mean you are let go I want to know what you were saying as soon as we make camp. Is that understood Rowan?_ Rowan merely nodded. Eragon turned back and followed Brom into the clearing where they made camp for the night.

As soon as the horses were unpacked and tied down Eragon's voice reentered Rowan's head, _Saphira_ he said, _You can come to us now. We've made camp. Rowan are you listening?_ He looked over at Rowan who sat under a tree by Brom who was trying to get the fire to light.

_I can't not listen you, you are projecting right in my head, _she answered kindly.

_We will need to deal with that later. Saphira come here. _He showed her were they had set up camp and then turned to Brom. "Brom you are the dragon expert. Can any one listen in on a conversation you are having with your dragon? Even if they are a potential dragon rider?" he asked aloud.

"Eragon what are you talking about?" Brom looked up from the small fire he had managed to kindle.

"Well can a potential dragon rider listen in another rider and his dragon's thoughts?" Eragon asked. Rowan could tell it took all of his strength not to yell.

"I have never heard of it happening. But perhaps it could happen. It would be very rare and the rider and their dragon would have to be very weak or the person listening would have to be very strong." Brom answered.

"Right. Well I don't think it could happen anyway," Eragon shrugged it off. Just then Saphira landed in the middle of the clearing quite gracefully. _Welcome back Saphira._ Eragon said.

_I am glad to see you up close again my Rider._ Saphira cooed. _Rowan do you know how you are listening to Eragon and my thoughts?_

_I haven't a clue Saphira. Truly I don't. I wish I did because I shouldn't be listening to your thoughts. Rider's and their dragon's thoughts should be private, no one should be able to listen in on them._ Rowan said humbly.

_Good answer smarty-pants._ Eragon snorted. He seemed irritated by Rowan's connection with Saphira. _Why do you think we should believe you? You show up out of nowhere and just happen to be able to talk to Saphira though thought speech. It all seems a bit fishy to me._

_Look Eragon I don't know how we can talk to each other like this but we can. I didn't ask for it and I don't want it. I truly think that you and Saphira should be able to talk to each other without anyone listening._ Rowan sounded distraught. _If I had a dragon I would want our thoughts keep from the rest of the world too_.

_Eragon she is telling the truth. You must believe her. It isn't her fault that she can hear our thoughts it is just a power she posses there is nothing she can do to change it._ Saphira's voice was calming and sensitive. _Do you trust me not to make a mistake like this?_

_Yes I do. But it doesn't mean I like it. I'd rather our thoughts be kept to ourselves. _Eragon sat down by Saphira as she curled up into a ball. "Brom I just realized something. We don't have an extra bedroll for Rowan." Eragon voiced aloud.

"Well that is just a shame for Rowan. Maybe she should have come prepared." Brom said with his eyes closed as if he was already asleep. He started laughing at his own joke.

"That is not very kind Brom." Eragon defend Rowan. He looked over at her and smiled. It was like he had completely forgotten about their telepathic fight that was held moments before.

Rowan smiled back, "It is alright Eragon. I'll be fine. Thanks for the concern though." Rowan slid down the tree that her back was resting against until she was lying flat out. "I promise I'll be fine." She closed her eyes and fell asleep immediately.

Eragon signed. _Saphira what should I do? I don't want her to freeze but I will freeze if I give her my bedroll._

_I'll keep you warm little one. Give your bedroll to Rowan so she doesn't freeze._ Saphira said.

Eragon walked over to where Rowan lay and draped his bedroll over her sleeping form. _That is better._ Eragon walked back over to Saphira and lay down next to her. His head resting on one of her front paws.

That night Rowan's dream went like this. _She was walking around trying to figure out where she was. _Where am I? s_he thought. All she knew was that she was in a large castle nothing more. Then the thought crossed her dreaming mind _What if I am in Galbatorix's castle?_ It was a brilliant thought for right after she thought it she came into view of two stones sitting on the ground with people starting to crowd around them. One stone was red _Thorn's egg_ Rowan though, and the other a vibrant violet. _That must be the other dragon's egg._ Rowan insisted. _Eragon said I might be a dragon rider. So maybe that is my dragon's egg. Oh I hope it is. I'd love to have a purple dragon. I wonder if it is a boy or a girl._ These thoughts ran through her mind while she dreamed. Just then someone was calling her name "Rowan… Rowan wake up…" It was Eragon's voice._

Rowan opened her eyes as Eragon finished saying her name. She rubbed the sleep away from her crystal blue eyes and looked up at Eragon. "What is it? I was having a good dream," Rowan yawned still a bit drowsy. When she sat up a blanket fell from her front. _When did I get a blanket?_ she asked herself.

_Saphira thought you might get cold so I gave you my bedroll._ Eragon smiled down at her.

"Thanks." Rowan said aloud. She looked around the clearing it was still dark outside. "Why did you wake me up anyway?" she asked.

"I thought you might want to take a look at this. It just arrived by magic." Eragon pointed to the middle of the clearing.

Rowan pushed the bedroll off of herself and got up. She walked to where Eragon was pointing and looked down. It was the violet stone from her dreams. This couldn't be, she must be dreaming still. The stone couldn't be here it was at Galbatorix's castle, not here with her and Saphira and Eragon.

"Looks like we have a new rider on out hands." Eragon laughed. "Unless that isn't an egg." He looked over a Saphira.

_No, that is another egg._ Saphira said confidently. _But will it hatch for her?_

Eragon thought over this question. "Rowan I think it is meant for you. Go on don't be afraid. Had I been afraid we wouldn't be here right now." He laughed again.

Rowan took a cautious step toward the egg. It hadn't moved. She took a few more steps toward it, until she was right next to it. She leaned down and touched the cool, smooth, violet colored surface. She ran her hand over the length of the stone. It was gorgeous. Even more so than what she pictured Saphira's egg to look like. She knocked on the hard surface; a clear, clean, musical note filled the campsite. This was defiantly an egg.

Rowan wanted to pick it up but as soon as she started to she heard a crack. It was hatching for her. Rowan stepped back from the egg and watched as a crack ran from one side of it to the next. Suddenly the crack was bigger and bigger. Then the egg erupted from the inside out and all that was left was a baby dragon. The dragon was the same violet color as its egg.

Rowan reached her right hand out to the baby dragon that touched its head to her palm. A bright light emitted from their contact. Energy flew up Rowan's right arm and ran all the way through her body. It was painful but a good pain not an agonizing pain. The light disappeared as fast as it came; all that was left was Eragon blinking a lot, Rowan holding on to her new purple dragon, and the mark of a dragon rider left on Rowan's right palm.

Suddenly Brom was awake and looking around madly. "What the hell happened?" he asked. His eyes fell on Rowan who had her back to him. "You," he accused.

Eragon looked at Brom, who was scrambling to get to Rowan, "Brom calm down nothing is wrong. Quite the opposite if I am correct." Eragon laughed.

Rowan looked up at Eragon who was standing over her. Her look was of confusion and utter happiness. She hugged her dragon who squeaked from the hug. Hunger washed over Rowan like a running river. "You must be hungry aren't you little one?" she looked down at her dragon.

Eragon heard this and walked over to his pack. He grabbed some dry meat out of it and commenced cutting it up. "Here you go Rowan," He handed her a few pieces of the cut meat.

Rowan took it and began feeding her dragon. When all the meat had passed from Eragon's hands to Rowans and into the purple baby dragon's mouth, the baby decided to curl up and go to sleep.

Brom was still angry. "What did you do? How did the egg get here? How is she the next dragon rider? She isn't even from Alagaesia." The questions flew out of his mouth so fast that Rowan couldn't even think.

"I don't know how the egg got here. I was dreaming about being in Galbatorix's castle and I was the egg and another red one, then Eragon was waking me up telling me that it arrived here by magic." Rowan answered calmly stroking her dragon as it slept in her lap. "As for how I am the next dragon rider. Brom you should know about dragon's better than us all other than Saphira of course that the dragon picks its rider not the other way around." Rowan stopped there not wanting to go any further into the fact that she wasn't from Alagaesia.

"Well if you are a dragon rider also then we will need to train you up as well. You will need gloves to cover that thing up and you will need a horse." Brom said unsurely. "I believe the next town is about a half days ride from here. Your dragon will need to learn how to fly and will need to learn fast so the Saphira can watch over it while we are on the ground." Brom said. "We also need to go back to sleep. We will need our rest." He walked back over to his bedroll and lay back down.

_What has gotten into him?_ Rowan asked Eragon.

Eragon shrugged and walked back over to Saphira who hadn't moved though out the whole ordeal. _Night Rowan Dragon Rider_ Eragon laughed and lay back down by Saphira.

_Rowan the Dragon Rider I like that_. She thought to herself. _Rowan the great Dragon Rider. _Eragon was still laughing as she thought this to herself.

_I think that Rowan the Great Dragon Rider is a good name_ a young, sleepy male's voice entered Rowan's head.

Rowan looked at the purple dragon sleeping on her lap. _So you're a male. That is good to know. But what is your name my young dragon?_ She asked the small animal that was curled up tight. He was really worm sting on her legs.

_My name is Xavier, _the young male voice said yawning.

_I like the name Xavier. One of my favorite boy names there are._ Rowan praised. She could feel the happiness seep into her though Xavier's small body. _Good night Xavier._ She reached over and pulled Eragon's bedroll to her. She covered her shoulders and her upper body with it. Her lower body was being heated by the baby dragon in her lap, who she didn't want to wake up by moving to much.

* * *

Okay for my reviewers!!

**Rorykins: **I'll take your advice to mind!!! I myself have read a few were the girl gets dropped into Alagaesia and falls in love with Eragon but this is my way of doing it so they can just not read if they don't like it!!

**CaptainUnderpants92: **thanks i am glad you like it so far. maybe you will like it again. I loved the movie personaly because it was a movie for enjoyment!! I expesialy liked the part after Eragon got to the Varda and wasn't wearing a shirt!! lol and the part were Murtagh says "some friends can't be replaced," then says "Good thing some don't have to be." i laughed so hard!!

**Quianna: **here's the next chapter!!!! did ya like it? thanks i think it will be a good story to come!!

Okay time to Review!!! press the blue button that says go and tell me if you liked it or not!! so Merry Christmas to all b/c i might not get the next one up before then so See ya!!!


	3. Sword Play

Okay hey all!!! how goes it?? so i got to write up the next chapter!!! i hope all of y'all liked the last one. So here is the next one, Sorry if it is a little short but i thought it was okay and i hope y'all like it.

_italic _words are telapathic (sp?) conversations

Chapter 3 Sword Play begins now!!

* * *

Rowan woke up the next day laying on her back with Eragon's bedroll covering her. She tossed the bedroll off of her and looked around. _Where is Xavier?_ She thought to herself. 

_Morning sleepy head. We are playing._ Eragon's voice answered in her head_. Brom is giving us a day off of moving because we are so close to Durret. Saphira is giving Xavier a few pointers on flying._

Rowan got up and walked over to where Eragon was standing a few feet away. "You know Eragon if I didn't know any better I'd think you liked talking through thoughts." Rowan joked as she planted her feet, now standing right next to him. Rowan looked up to see Saphira and Xavier who had grown a lot since last night. He was now about the size of Cadoc.

Saphira circled Xavier instructing him in flight maneuvers. Eragon had a wide smile played out on his lips he looked so gorgeous. His arms were crossed lazily across his well-toned chest as he leaned against a tree. Rowan just wanted to kiss him. She looked at his belt; Zar'roc hung in its sheath. She shouldn't. Too late, Rowan smiled and lunged for the handle of Zar'roc. Eragon was caught off guard and Rowan got away with Zar'roc in hand.

"Ha ha very funny Rowan give it back," Eragon said, a smile still displayed firmly on his lips.

Rowan just laughed. "No. You're a dragon rider come take it from me!"

Eragon looked amused. _Does she really want me to try this?_ He sent the message up to Saphira.

_Clearly she does Eragon. But don't play too rough. If one of you two gets hurt we will have trouble traveling._ Saphira said firmly.

_Eragon go get her clearly that is what she wants you to do._ A small male voice Eragon hadn't heard before said.

_Is that you Xavier?_ Eragon looked up at the two dragons. Xavier nodded his head and circled around Saphira.

_Come on Eragon are you chicken? Bock bock._ Rowan was dancing around with Zar'roc in hand like she didn't know what she was doing. "Come on Eragon I'm a girl it should be easy for you! Geuloth du knifr" Rowan ran her hand on either side of Zar'roc uttering the spell twice. To test it she ran the edge along the palm of her hand. "Okay come on come get your sword back!" She looked over at him. "Unless you are too weak to come get your sword from a little girl." Rowan fluttered her eyes.

Eragon laughed, "I'm not to weak I just don't want to hurt you!" he said confidently.

"Prove it!!" Rowan taunted. "Come on we both need practice and well at least you need practice I know how to use a sword."

"And magic too." Brom's voice filled the clearing. "How did you learn to use magic?" he asked intently.

"My dad taught me," Rowan answered. "Come on Eragon lets go. You need the practice. And it will give Brom a chance to tell us what we are doing wrong and correct them."

It was clear to see that Brom liked this idea, "Yes Eragon here," He tossed Eragon his sword. Eragon caught it right before it hit him. "Say the same spell Rowan said, so that it will dull the edges and you two don't get cut to pieces."

Eragon looked like he was about to protest, "Fine if I get Zar'roc back." He pouted.

Brom thought this over for a few minutes. "Eragon were you wearing Zar'roc or did Rowan pick it up from your pack?" he asked.

Eragon looked really sad at that moment. "She took it out of its sheath while I wore it around my waist." Eragon confessed.

"Well then Eragon you will need to earn Zar'roc back. You can't expect your enemy to give you back your sword when they took it from you." Brom said instinctively. "You must get it back from Rowan on your own." Brom smiled.

Rowan looked at Eragon who was still frowning. She stood with Zar'roc at her side as if she didn't know what to do with it. Eragon shrugged and got into a fighting stance. "I'll get it back from you in no time anyway so why should I worry?"

Brom looked from one rider to the other, _They are both headstrong, this is going to be fun to watch._ He thought to himself. His thoughts rang in Rowan's mind.

"Hey I am not head strong," Rowan countered quickly. She glared daggers at Brom. If looks could kill, Rowan's would have left Brom dead where he stood.

Brom looked utterly confused. "Rowan no one said you were head strong," Eragon looked at her as if she had three heads.

"Yeah he did. He said we are both head strong and this would be fun to watch because of it," Rowan accused, her eyebrows were forced down, she was mad.

"I said no such thing," Brom tried to sound cool, as if the statement he had just made were the truth.

"If that is so then tell me it in the Ancient Language. Then and only then will I believe you. I heard you say it with my own two ears." Rowan replied just as quickly as before.

Just then Xavier's voice, cool and calm entered her mind, _Rowan he did not say it therefore the ancient language would do nothing except make Eragon think you are loony. You read his mind, you need to keep that to yourself understand. You can read people's minds without them knowing you are in their mind. Think about it, that is how you could hear what Eragon and Saphira saying to each other. _Xavier's voice sounded so sure and correct about the whole thing. _You told Eragon all those things. You put it out there without knowing it because you didn't know how to use your power. Now show up Eragon with your impressive sword handling skills._ Rowan could feel Xavier smiling.

"Never mind Brom. Sorry, random outburst. Forgive me." Rowan bent her head down in submission.

Brom shook his head, "All is forgiven now get ready Eragon isn't as weak as he looks." He smiled "When I say go you two start understand."

Eragon nodded obediently. Rowan just twirled Zar'roc around as if it were a baton. She wanted to give off that she didn't know anything to do with sword fighting, and clearly it was working because Eragon seemed to loosen up.

"Go," Brom said in the middle of a twirl for Rowan. Eragon charged Brom's sword pointed strait at her. Rowan parried quickly and brought Zar'roc around in a butterfly swoop and hit Eragon expertly on the head.

Eragon backed away and the two circled each other, both looking for an opening. Rowan saw her's first Eragon's left foot was extended too far which if she moved quickly enough would throw him off balance. Rowan took her opening and Eragon quickly landed on his rear end.

"Good Rowan. Eragon you overstepped and Rowan caught it." Brom said knowingly. "Go again. Eragon this time don't leave yourself so open. On my word. Go."

Eragon and Rowan circled each other again. Rowan looked intently at Eragon's feet, he had messed up before maybe he will do it again. Eragon on the other hand was staring at Rowan in general. He looked her over, starting at her head were her light blond hair hung loosely, then to her clear blue eyes, and so on downward. He looked back at her eyes noticing that she was looking at his feet. She wasn't concentrating on what she was doing just on where he placed his feet. All he needed was the briefest second and he'd have her on the ground like she had him moments before.

Eragon took a step forward, and attacked. He jumped from one side to the other and then stepped toward her. He attacked high then low, both times Rowan blocked seconds before it would have been nasty. Eragon attacked from both sides again getting blocked. He had to do something while he was on the offensive side. Rowan was now looking strait into his eyes. Their gaze was locked on each other. Eragon broke the connection first swinging Brom's sword to the left then immediately changing directions to the right. He hit Rowan behind the right knee. She went down. Zar'roc still clasped in her hands she rolled out of the way as Eragon brought down his sword, which if she had been here would have hit her square on the head.

Rowan rolled only far enough away and then kicked out with her left leg. She hit Eragon's extended leg. He crumpled from the weight being pulled off balance. Both Eragon and Rowan were on the ground. Rowan jumped up and was on top of Eragon before he could breath. Zar'roc was trained on his heart. Rowan was sweating and breathing hard. She smiled, "So what was that about getting Zar'roc back?" She dropped the sword and offered her hand to Eragon.

Eragon grasped her hand as she pulled him up grabbing Zar'roc on the way up. He turned to sword on Rowan smiling. "Guess who doesn't have a weapon now?"

Rowan smiled and twisted into a middle kick bringing Eragon to his knees. On his way down he dropped Zar'roc. Rowan retrieved it and Brom's sword putting them in a crisscross with Eragon's head in between the two blades with one resting on each shoulder.(Picture the last battle in Chronicles of Narnia where the witch has Peter same thing happens except Rowan had Eragon on the ground) "You were saying Eragon?"

Brom started clapping loudly. "That was excellent. Eragon very deceitful, while Rowan was helping you up you turn Zar'roc on her. And Rowan beautiful kick sending Eragon to his knees, perfect." Brom was still clapping. "Now lets not use any hand to hand combat Rowan and just see how good you two are with swords that was the main goal."

Rowan tossed Zar'roc back to Eragon, "I think you earned it for now," she smiled. Eragon and Rowan got back and ready positions and started when Brom said go.

About three hours rolled by with Eragon and Rowan fighting with swords and Brom yelling out what they did wrong. Eragon had the most at first but as the time passed Rowan started getting sloppy and Brom started yelling out more things that she did wrong.

Finally it was a mutual agreement that they would stop. Rowan was exhausted and Eragon was only mildly worn out since he had done this with Brom many times before. "Rowan I could see you getting sloppy by the end you let Eragon get on you to much." Brom said as she walked to one side of the clearing. Night was beginning to fall. "Oh right Rowan I have a bedroll and some gloves for you. I couldn't get you a horse because they didn't have one ready at the moment but when we pass through Durret tomorrow we will get you one." Brom tossed the bedroll and gloves over to Rowan who barely recognized what he was doing because they hit her in the stomach and she toppled over.

"Thanks," she said as she stood back up. Eragon was laughing. She looked over at him. "What are you laughing about? Is it so funny that I beat you twice? Or that I am a better swords man than you?" Rowan snarled it was clear that Rowan was tired and was not to be trifled with. Xavier walked behind her and settled down. Rowan leaned up against him and covered herself with the bedroll Brom had throne at her. She rested her head on Xavier's front leg and was asleep soon after.

* * *

Reviews from the last two chapters!! 

**DaRkSxXWiiFEyYX3: **I'm glad you like it so far!! Yeah i was going to cry too. I was all they can't kill Saphira. but then they didn't and i was happy! You will have to read more and find out if Eragon and Rowan comes closer i haven't decided whether i want them to or not so maybe i will.

**happybunny6524: **Yeah i would love this to happen to me!!! That is why i wrote it cause i would like it to happen!! lol

**rorykins:** yeah i like the name Xavier too!!! it is such a cool name and not many ppl are called Xavier so it is original!! lol

**alsdssg: **well it says she is the new dragon rider, she has powers only hinted about in the first three chapters including being able to read minds without the person knowing she is reading their mind, and she brought Xavier's egg to her without even knowing it!! those are just some of the reason's that she is in danger!!!

**lonewlf: **thanks i'm glad you like it!!!

**CaptainUnderpants92: **I know what you mean about Eragon being shirtless i was all OMG he is so much hotter than i thought!! And i think they did a great job on Saphira she is just how i pictured her when i read it!!!

Thanks for all who have reviewed!! now if you want review again and tell me what you think about this new chapter! i like it and it was so much fun to write!! so you know the drill push the blue button that says go and review!!


	4. Eragon's Sword

Okay so here is the next chapter!!! I hope ya like it!! Read and Review!!

Now i have changed this chapter a bit! i made a stupid mistake of the horse issue and now i have fixed it. thank you to the two people who informed me fo my stupidity. so it is now changed but not much!

_italic _words are telapathic (sp?) conversations

* * *

The next morning Rowan woke up earlier than Eragon and Brom. She wanted to get a head start on the morning like she did when she was at home. She looked around the clearing for some place to do her stretches and her warm up. Rowan spied a smaller clearing just off the one they were camped in. She walked over to it and started stretching. She started with her arms pulling one across her chest and holding it there for a few second then releasing and doing the same to the other one. Next she stretched out her legs. After a few minutes she was finished stretching she was ready for sword warm ups. Too bad she did have a sword. _I wonder if Eragon would be mad if I borrowed Zar'roc for a little bit? _Rowan thought to herself.

_He doesn't need it while he is sleeping_, Xavier's voice floated into Rowan's mind. _Just be quiet and all will be well_. He told her.

Rowan walked over to Eragon who was sleeping by Saphira. She knelt down and pulled Zar'roc from its sheath quietly. She walked back over to the clearing she was practicing in and began swinging Zar'roc back and forth. Soon she was lunging this way and that slicing the air around her in the complex movements that her father had taught her when she was in his classes.

Within minutes she fell into her well-practiced warm up routines. She twisted and turned, lunged and parried, sliced and blocked. She was so preoccupied with her warm up routine that she didn't see Eragon watching her. He leaned against a tree watching her do her strange moves. He wanted to get out there and work on it all with her but it was so intriguing that he didn't want to disturb her. _Where do you think she comes from Saphira? I mean clearly it isn't Alagaesia. _Eragon asked.

_I don't know Eragon she could be from anywhere. She could be from across the seas where the Elves lived before they came here. I just don't know. You could always ask her though._ Saphira's voice replied.

_She looks so peaceful doesn't she? The way she lunges and swings Zar'roc she looks like she was born with it in her hand. _Eragon smiled as he watched Rowan go through her routine.

When Rowan finished she was sweating her light blond hair hung softly framing her face. She whipped some sweat that threatened to drip into her eyes away with the back of her hand. She looked up to see Eragon staring at her. A smile was openly displayed on his full lips. "Were you watching me?" Rowan asked.

Eragon laughed, "Yeah I was you got a problem with that?" He looked at her with those blue gray eyes of his.

Rowan wanted to melt he was so gorgeous with his brown blond curly hair, blue gray eyes, muscular body, and all, he was the mirror of perfection. "No, not a problem I just don't like to be watched." Rowan stated calmly.

"Are you afraid that we will find out your secrets?" Eragon asked slyly. He smiled at Rowan as she stretched for her cool down.

Rowan looked up at him. "Our secrets are what keep some of us sane." She smiled back at him. "Like you wouldn't want me to know everything about you would you?" Rowan asked.

"That is a good point Rowan." Eragon looked at her intently. "What are your secrets? What are you hiding from us?"

"If I told you then they wouldn't be secrets anymore would they?" Rowan announced.

"Well another good point. How bout I ask you a question any question and you answer it?" Eragon said surely. "Then you can ask me any question you want."

"Who says I want to know about you?" Rowan asked instead of answering. "What if I like the unknown about a person?"

Eragon laughed, "You didn't answer my question. So I will not answer yours."

Rowan got up from her last cool down pose and walked toward the trail that connected the two clearings. Eragon who was leaning against a tree stood up on his two feet and positioned himself in her way. "Where are you from Rowan? You aren't from Alagaesia so where are you from." His gaze was hard and strong willed.

"What would make you say that I am not from Alagaesia? Have you been to all the parts of Alagaesia?" Rowan countered. She tried to step past him.

He stepped in her way not letting her pass. "I have been to enough of Alagaesia to know that you aren't from around here." Eragon said as if he knew everything in the world.

"Are you sure about that?" Rowan said. She stood up strait and even with doing this she was still shorter than he was by a few inches.

"Then where in Alagaesia are you from?" Eragon asked standing up to his full height, which made Rowan fell even shorter.

"That is one of those secrets that I think that will keep me sane if I don't tell anyone," Rowan answered.

She reached out with her hands as to push Eragon out of the way. But Eragon caught her arms around her wrists. He pulled her close to him where his chest was touching hers. "Why don't you trust me? I will keep your secret." Eragon said.

His arms were around her. They were so close that she could feel his lungs filling with air as he breathed. She wanted to stand on her tiptoes and kiss him but thought against it. "It isn't that Eragon I do trust you. But I just can't tell you. It is something about me that I don't want anyone to know." She looked down at her feet.

He lifted her chin up with one finger. Her eyes met his. "You shouldn't fear trusting me. I wont do you wrong. I will never tell anyone any of your secrets unless I am unable to control what I say."

"And that is one of the reasons that I can't tell you anything about myself. What if Galbatorix was to capture you? Then you would have to tell him you wouldn't have any choice. That would be horrible and I wouldn't be able to stand it." Rowan said calmly. Eragon still had his hand under her chin it was warm and soft.

"I would kill myself before I let that happen." Eragon said strongly. "I would never want to hurt you." He looked down at her. Their eyes met and Eragon smiled. He bent his head down, their lips met. He was kissing her.

Rowan pulled away first. She turned her head away from him. She didn't want it to end but it had to. He was a fictional character form a book and she was real. But this all seemed so real. Their kiss, the mark left by Xavier when she touched his head, everything. But she knew it wasn't it couldn't be.

"What is the matter?" Eragon asked as he looked at her. "Did I say something or do something wrong? I am sorry that I kissed you it just seemed right… it felt right."

Rowan shook her head. "No it was nothing. The kiss did feel right. You just surprised me." Rowan said calmly.

"I am sorry that I surprised you." Eragon let his arms fall from around her and under her chin. "I shouldn't have it was wrong of me." He was beating himself up for something that felt so right.

"No I think you did something right." She got up on her tipsy-toes and kissed him again. This time their kiss lasted for more than a few seconds. It was sweet and felt so good, so right. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She felt safe for the second time in the time that she was there. They broke away only so both could get a breath. She looked at him. "We should get ready to go. Brom will be up soon."

Eragon nodded, "That was nice," he said. He released his arms from around her and let her pass. He followed her to the clearing. She walked over to where Xavier lay and Eragon proceeded to Saphira.

_Did you two have fun?_ Saphira asked. She opened one sapphire eye to look at him.

_We had a nice chat._ Eragon replied as he started to get all his supplies together. He rolled up his bedroll and tied it with strips of leather so that it wouldn't come undone.

_Just a chat. Chats don't leave people with their hearts beating as fast as yours is._ Saphira pointed out.

_Yeah well some leave your heart racing like this one did._ Eragon said. _Are you getting jealous that I like talking to her too? _Eragon teased.

_No I am not. I think it is good that you are talking to someone your own age. It is better than talking to old Brom all the time._ Saphira answered,

On the other side of the clearing Rowan was having a similar discussion with Xavier. _I saw you two kissing._ Xavier said in an 'I'm going to tell on you' voice.

_Hush Xavier. It isn't illegal to kiss someone is it?_ Rowan glared at the purple dragon that was now taller than her. He had grown a lot faster than she could have imagined.

_No it isn't but you have got to be careful Rowan you know what Eragon's destiny is and you wouldn't want to change it would you? _Xavier's voice sounded in Rowan's mind.

_Look just by me being here Eragon's destiny has changed. Wait how did you know about all that?_ Rowan looked at the purple dragon that was still lying down.

_Rowan I am always in your head I know your every thought. I know you used to live in another world you all call Earth on a continent that you call the United States. I even know that you lived in the state of Texas in the city of San Antonio. _Xavier thoughts entered Rowan's mind like a knife through butter. _I know all about your other life. But I am the only one you should trust with this information understand. Other people might try to use it against you. I know Eragon, Saphira, and Brom want to know where you are from but you should never tell them. If anything should happen Galbatorix might find out your secrets and that would be very bad,_ his voice was stern but nice.

_Thanks Xavier I will keep that in mind._ Rowan finished packing up her things. She put on the gloves that Brom had given her and walked over to Eragon who was still fiddling with a few of his things. "I think this is yours. I kind of borrowed it without permission this morning because I needed a sword to practice with." Rowan handed Zar'roc back to Eragon.

He smiled up at her from what he was doing and received Zar'roc from her gratefully. "Thanks. Tomorrow wake me up. I think it is a good idea to practice in the morning and the evening." Eragon laughed joyously. "Where did you learn such good habits from?"

Rowan smiled this was one question that she could answer that wouldn't get her into trouble later on. "My father ran a school in the village that I grew up in. At first he didn't want to teach his only daughter but then he caved once he saw what a knack for the sword I had. His modo was that in this day in age one must live and learn by the sword they wear at their waist." Rowan said with confidence. Most of what she had said was true. Her father did run a school for those who wanted to learn the art of the sword. Though he did want to teach Rowan her mother did not. Rowan convinced her mother that it was wise to learn it and her mom caved. Though the modo was from the books Tamora Pierce wrote when Alanna was going through her page and squire training to become a knight. "Dad would make us all get up early and greet the day with a warm up, a few short practices, and a cool down. Then we had to get to doing chores and after those were done we went back to training." This was mostly true as well. Her dad always said 'Greet the new day with a smile, exercise before breakfast, get chores done, then exercise more, leave the day the way you started it with a smile on your face.'

"That is a brilliant modo. And it is really cool how your dad taught you to be a swords man." Eragon smiled. He had finished his gathering together his belongings. He wiped his hands on his pants leg. "All done here how about you?" he looked over her shoulder at her bedroll.

"I am all done. We just need to get Brom up and eat some breakfast then we can get going." Rowan answered his question.

"I am awake and breakfast is ready. Let us eat and get going. It doesn't set right with me that we have stayed a full day here." Brom voiced loudly. He sat with some meat in his hand.

"Okay Brom what ever you say." Eragon and Rowan headed over to were Brom sat. They ate quickly then saddled up. Rowan was once again going to be riding behind Eragon on Cadoc. Like last time he started to help her up but before she was in the saddle he looked at Brom to check if he was looking at them and then turned back to her and kissed her. He helped her up into the saddle and jumped on in front of her. This time she enjoyed being behind him more. She didn't feel weird hugging Eragon around the waist now that they had shared three kisses.

On the way to Duret Rowan thought a lot about what Xavier had said. He told her that she would never be able to completely confide in Eragon, which would be bad. If he and her would ever be truly together she would have to trust him. He already said that he'd rather die than reveal her secret to Galbatorix. Maybe she could trust him with all this stuff. But what about the Twins. They would be searching through his and her mind for information. She'd just have to wait and see.

The ride to Duret was slow and steady. They only stopped once and that was for lunch then they rode on to Duret. When they reached Duret it was like the book described the streets were deserted even though there were fresh tracks of life in the dirt. "We need to watch out there is a procession of people ahead that will block our path. Their intentions aren't bad just wanting to protect what is theirs." The words flew out of Rowan's mouth before she really knew what was going on.

"What do you mean Rowan?" Eragon looked over his shoulder at her. "Do you mean to say that the inhabitants are waiting to ambush us?"

"No not an ambush just wanting to know why we are here and stuff like that." Rowan supplied the answer.

"Oh right. And you know this how?" Before Rowan could answer Eragon's question the convoy of wagons were pulled across their path.

The one man stepped out and asked, "Why have you come here?"

"To purchase supplies and we will be on our way," Brom answered. Not exactly to the book but what was going to be any more.

"Will it be okay if you stay here where my archers can watch you while we go and get you the supplies you request. Then when we get them you pay and then leave," the man asked hesitantly.

"That will be just fine," Brom answered.

"What is it that you need?"

Brom listed out a few things that they were in need of then said, "And we need a good horse for my niece. Hers wasn't tied right, got spooked and ran off a few days back. Her and my poor nephew has had to share a horse as we rode here." Brom gestured to Rowan and Eragon.

"We have one really good horse that we'd be willing to sell but it is going to cost you a bundle," the man said. "He is a stallion frightfully hard to come by but we are willing to pass him on." The man gestured to a young boy who ran off. A few minutes later the boy came back with a pure black stallion following him. "His name is Darkness. He is a fast runner and hardly tires. He will do well for your niece. He doesn't scare easily and once he is with you for a few days he will stay with you till the ends of the earth. That is if you are good to him and don't abuse him."

"He will do perfectly," Brom announced. "We will need a full tack for him."

"Will that be all or is there something else you need?" the man asked wearily.

"I think that is all." Brom looked back at Eragon and Rowan. Then he noticed her lack of weaponry. "No I am sorry it isn't. Do you have a blacksmith that has an extra sword that we could purchase? It would have to be good and strong."

The man's eyes grew to the size of platters, "Are you going to use this sword to end us all?"

Brom laughed. "No, no good fellow we are not. My niece needs a weapon so that she can protect herself if my nephew or I am not around and something goes wrong. That is all."

The man motioned to another. The other walked off. "We have a few but they will cost you even more."

"Cost is not the problem we need what we need that is all I can say." Brom looked at the man standing in front of him.

The other man came back with a bundle covered in cloth in his hands. He walked up to the leader of sorts and handed the bundle to him. "Here you may choose one that you like young lady." He nodded to Rowan.

Rowan looked from Brom to the man who was standing before them and then to Eragon. She quietly slid from behind Eragon and walked over to the villager.

He lifted the cloth off to reveal two swords. One was simple made, steel blade and a brown leather wrapped hilt. But the other caught Rowan's eye. The sword held a violet stone at the end of its hilt; the rest of the hilt was adorned in black leather, by the looks of them there were Elfish writing that ran the whole way down the flat of the blade, which was made of some reinforced steel it was thin. The cross guard held a metal dragon's head on each side. The sword was beautiful. The sheath of the sword lay underneath it. It was metal with even more Elfish writing along the length of it. "This one is glorious." Rowan whispered more to herself than anyone else.

"Your niece has a fine eye. She picked out the one that is supposedly a Dragon Rider's sword. Legend says that the first Rider, Eragon, held this sword. But that is only legend and I will give it to this fine lass because off her keen eye." He handed the two swords back to the other man and then pulled the sword Rowan and been admiring out and sheathed it. "Here you are lass. May it bring you fortune."

Rowan took it from him and held it lightly. The sword was light and slender. Rowan wondered to herself if it would break during battle. "Thank you."

The man turned from Rowan to the boy who had finally come back with the horse. The stallion was now fitted with a full tack and saddlebags. "All of your purchases are in the saddlebags. This will all cost you 400 gold crowns will be the price for it all." The man turned to Rowan, "Do you need help saddling up or can you manage by yourself?" he asked.

Rowan looked up, she had still been studying the sword in her hands, "Oh I can manage thank you." She walked over to the stallion, letting the horse smell her hand. "You're a good boy aren't you?" Then she gripped the saddle like her mom taught her to do when she was a child and climbed into it, with the sword still balanced in her right hand.

Brom counted out the coins and handed them to the leader. The man looked back at Rowan who had laid the sword across her lap so that it wouldn't fall and because she had nowhere else to put it. "Do you need a belt for that lass?" the man asked her. "No extra cost." Rowan nodded. The man looked at the man who held the rejected sword. He walked off the other way only to return a few minutes later with a leather belt in hand. The leader walked up to Rowan and handed her the belt. "Here you go. If it doesn't fit right then alter it yourself." He turned to Brom. "All is paid for in full now be on your way."

Brom nodded to the villagers as they made a path in the convoy. "Farewell." He waved as he prodded Snowfire into a trot. Eragon followed suit with Cadoc, and Rowan ended the line.

* * *

**REVIEWS!!!!**

**DaRkSxXWiiFEyYX3: **Yeah i know it was great he is very toned!! lol, thanks for reviewing i hope you like this chapter as well

**Alanna.Queen.OfTortall-LLBlack: **Thank you i am glad you liked it.

**CaptainUnderpants92:** Yeah it is too bad for all the other girls that like him and wishes that they were his girlfriend. well i hope you like this chapter!!

Now you have read so go and review!!!


	5. Hand To Hand

Okay so i desperately tried to get this out yesterday (03/20/07) because that was the day **Eragon **came out on DVD, which by the way got my muse, who was curently thinking about 24 or Covenant or some other fanfiction that i havent updated in a while, btw it got my muse to think about **Eragon** so i was happy.

_italic _words are telapathic (sp?) conversations

Now on to the next chapter... Chapter 5: Hand-to-Hand

* * *

They stopped for the night in a clearing in the trees about twenty leagues from Teirm. Saphira and Xavier were in the clearing when Eragon, Brom, and Rowan came riding up. Eragon jumped off of Cadoc and helped Rowan down from Darkness. 

"Oh Eragon would you help me off my horse too?" Brom asked his voice full of mockery.

Eragon glared at Brom. "Shut up Brom you can get down yourself." Eragon growled.

"I bet Rowan can get down by herself too but that didn't stop you from helping her." Brom muttered. He jumped off Snowfire by himself and started to pull his pack off the horse's back.

"Thank you," Rowan whispered into Eragon's ear; she kissed him on the cheek and began pulling her own pack from Darkness's back.

_Rowan you are aware that this is the part in the book that Eragon rides Saphira for the second time and sees through her eyes?_ Xavier's voice sounded in Rowan's mind

_Shit_, Rowan hit herself on the head. Eragon looked at her confused. She smiled at him, "Sorry just thinking to myself." _How the hell are we going to manage getting him back on Saphira? She was the one that insisted that he ride her for a wile._

_You could always ask her. You are changing the book up a bit more than you should be,_ Xavier answered.

_Yeah I don't feel bad enough already thanks Xavier._ Rowan glared at her dragon. She turned to Saphira smiling sweetly. _Saphira don't you think it is a good idea that Eragon should be riding you more? I mean he is your rider and back then the riders rode their dragons a lot more._

_I think you have a point there Rowan._ Saphira turned to look at Eragon, _Eragon I think that you should be riding me. I think that you need the practice._

Eragon looked confused what had brought this thought to Saphira. _Ummm I don't know if that is a good idea. I mean what if Brom needs me to help him?_

_All the more reason for you to be with me. If something were to happen then you would be safe with me._ Saphira insisted.

Brom looked at Eragon. "What is she saying?"

"She wants me to ride her more often. She says that if something were to happen then it would be better if I was with her," Eragon stated aloud.

"Xavier agrees with Saphira. He thinks because we are in more danger on the ground and we should be together in the air," Rowan put in.

_Butt out of this girl,_ Brom thought. Rowan heard it loud and clear in her mind. Her hands balled into fists. Xavier noticed and swished his tail around her stopping her from hitting Brom.

_Brom you think this is a good idea and you will not go against it,_ Rowan forced into Brom's mind.

Brom smiled, "Actually I think it is a brilliant idea. I don't know why I didn't think about it myself. You two should be riding your dragons. God knows that you will be riding them in any battle that would take place."

"What if something were to happen down on the ground and you needed our help?" Eragon asked. He didn't particularly want to ride Saphira again for the last time didn't go as well as he had hoped.

"You have a saddle now. Your legs wont get all cut up like they did the last time." Brom said. Then he looked at Rowan. "I am sorry to say that you don't have a saddle. Maybe you and Eragon can switch off days of flying."

_No!_ Rowan screamed in her head "No I will be fine." Rowan smiled. There was no way that she was going to be on the ground while Eragon was in the air.

Eragon looked at Rowan, "Are you sure I mean I wouldn't mind switching off days."

"Yeah positive. I mean bare back is better anyway right?" Rowan smiled. No she was not going to be on the ground with Brom while Eragon was in the air with Xavier and Saphira.

"Well with that settled Eragon Rowan your swords out and I believe you two need to practice." Brom said. "Wait Rowan bring your sword to me I want to see if that villager was correct in his thinking of this sword."

Rowan was hesitant about it but then brought the sword to Brom. He looked it over and then said, "Yes this is the first rider Eragon's sword, they would call it Aiedail or morning star."

"Are you serious? I don't think I should be the one to hold it then, I mean Eragon is more of a Rider than I am." Rowan accepted the sword that Brom offered back to her.

"No I have Zar'roc. I think that you should keep it for now." Eragon put his hands up as Rowan turned toward him. "It came to you for a reason, you should keep it."

"Well the swords aren't going to swing themselves at each other. Eragon Rowan into fighting stance." Eragon pulled Zar'roc out of its sheath and got into a fighting stance. Rowan did the same on the other side of the clearing. "Hold up the spell so you don't cut each other up." The two riders whispered the spell twice and then got back into the fighting stance.

"Are you ready to lose this time Rowan?" Eragon asked cockily. "Because I am just warning you right now you will lose."

Rowan smiled, "Sure you will Erry." Rowan laughed.

Eragon frowned at the nickname, "Erry? Couldn't you have come up with something better than that Roe?"

"Oh come on you know you love it Erry." Rowan teased. "Now lets stop talking so I can whoop your butt at sword play." Rowan flipped her new sword up into the air and caught it with perfection. "Ready to lose?"

Eragon smiled. Brom looked from one rider to the other, this was defiantly going to be entertaining. "Okay you two. Start."

Eragon immediately lunged at Rowan with Zar'roc pointed strait at her heart. Rowan merely moved Aiedail's blade in the way blocking the move with ease. She brought the blade around and hit Eragon in the thigh. Eragon backed off and they began circling each other. Seconds later there was a blur of metal hitting, blocking, twisting and turning. Brom could barely make out which rider was which; only by Zar'roc's crimson blade did he know which was Eragon.

This ended just as suddenly as it began. Eragon was on the ground and Rowan was on top of him with Aiedail pointed at his heart. Zar'roc lay useless behind Rowan out of reach of Eragon. "Good Rowan. Very good. At it again please."

"Brom can we try hand-to-hand? I mean there is a very good chance that we may have to fight without swords so wouldn't it be better if we know what we are doing?" Rowan asked logically.

Brom glared, "Dragon Riders have never had use of hand-to-hand thus far. I don't think it is a good idea."

"But come on, think about it this way, Eragon loses his sword in a fight with another rider wouldn't it be good if he knew how to defend himself with out the use of a blade or magic?" Rowan argued.

"Galbatorix is the only other rider, unless you are saying that you will be turning against Eragon." Brom's eyes flashed.

"Well I mean, you can only be so prepared." Rowan flashed an uneasy smile. "Come on it isn't like we have anything better to do. I am here and I know hand-to-hand, I can teach him."

"I don't think this is a good idea what if one of you gets hurt?" Brom asked.

"That is what magic is for. And besides that one can ride on their dragon until they are healed." Rowan smiled genuinely. _If he doesn't agree soon I will have to do it my way and make him agree._ Rowan thought to herself.

_Roe I don't think that is a good idea. You shouldn't force your ideas into someone else's head._ Xavier's voice flooded into Rowan's head.

_You like that nickname? Well at least it isn't as bad as some of the other nickname's I have been given!_ Rowan thought. _And why shouldn't I. I mean come on don't you think it is a good idea that we should practice hand-to-hand?_ Rowan asked.

_I am not going to get between you humans. You will have to deal with this on your own._ Xavier lied his head down on his forepaws.

"Thanks for the help Xavier," Rowan said aloud. "Look Brom come on. It will strengthen us even more, it will make us flexible and nimble where using a sword will come easier." Rowan turned back to Brom.

"And how do you know such things. You are what sixteen seventeen maybe. You talk like you are all knowledgeable." Brom sneered.

"Brom, I have already told you. My dad was my village's protector, he taught all of us young ones the way of the sword, hand-to-hand, and how to use a bow," Rowan sighed. Eragon help me out here please Rowan thought to Eragon.

Brom was still frowning. "Brom, come on it wouldn't hurt to learn some hand-to-hand now would it? I think that Rowan has got a point there on the easier sword fighting thing."

Brom looked from Eragon to Rowan, "Were did your father learn all of his trades?"

Rowan hesitated, her father had learned them from his instructor but she couldn't say that. "My father learned from his, who learned from my great-grandfather, and so on all the way back to one that was an assistant to the Dragon Riders, or maybe was a Dragon Rider himself I don't remember," Rowan lied.

"Dragon Rider's never used hand-to-hand combat. They had no use for it. People saw the dragons and did as the rider told them to," Brom countered. "I think you are lying to me."

Rowan flashed Brom a glared that would have scared the hell out of a normal person. _Fine we will do it my way._ Rowan grumbled in her head.

_Rowan,_ Xavier warned.

_Oh hush._ Rowan glanced at her dragon that just sat still. _Brom you will stop arguing with me._ Rowan forced into Brom's thoughts.

Brom looked like he was about to comment at Rowan's glare but then closed his mouth. His eyes went wide. "Okay but if either of you get hurt I am not helping you at all."

"Deal." Rowan smiled brightly. "Okay Eragon now listen up cause I am not going to repeat anything I say."

"I am sorry I was talking to Saphira at that second would you please reiterate what you said. This time I will pay attention," Eragon asked innocently.

Rowan opened her mouth to retell Eragon what she said when she heard Brom laughing. She made a funny face at Eragon sticking out her tongue out at him. "Very funny Erry."

Eragon grimaced at the nickname. "Hey Brom can you make dinner while Roey and I train?"

Rowan smiled at his nickname. That wasn't even close to the ones her friends called her. "Yeah could you?" Rowan looked at Brom kindly.

Brom threw up his hands in defeat, "Fine I will make dinner while you two learn the useless art of hand-to-hand combat."

Rowan frowned. She walked over to Brom holding out her hand. "Thanks Brom." Brom inspected her hand like it could be a snake ready to bite him. Then he decided it wasn't and shook it. As soon as Rowan had his hand in hers she flipped him over her leg. "You see if you had known hand-to-hand combat you would have been able to prevent that from happening." Rowan smiled down at him.

Brom scowled as Rowan made her way back to Eragon. "If we had left you on that road were we found you then I wouldn't have to know it anyway." Brom muttered to himself as he started to make dinner.

Rowan taught Eragon the ways to block himself from any attacker that came from any way. Eragon picked up on everything very quickly. She then taught him ways to attack with smarts, high then switch low at the last second, come from one side and then immediately attack from the other. By the time Brom called them for dinner both had worked up a sweat and an appetite.

"You did very well for your first go Eragon." Rowan complemented. "With more practice you will be good enough to have a fighting chance against me." Rowan smiled.

"And you don't think that I have a fighting chance now?" Eragon looked over at her.

"No. I have been training longer at this than you have. You'd be on your butt before you knew it." Rowan laughed.

"Oh really Roey?" Eragon's eyebrow rose. "Do you really think so?" Rowan nodded as she ate some of the meat that Brom had cooked. "Well after dinner then I think you and I should spar."

Rowan almost choked on her piece of meat from laughing so hard. "You want to fight me, without blades?"

Eragon nodded, "You afraid I might beat you?" he asked.

Rowan laughed ever the more. "Like that would ever happen. But okay no blades nothing, just your two hands and two feet."

"Yes." Eragon agreed.

They ate quickly barely able to wait at the night's festivities. Eragon was finished first urging Rowan to eat faster. Rowan just smiled at the boy and continued to eat at her slow pace.

When she was finally done she got up and dusted her hands off. "Okay I am ready." She looked at Eragon, who nodded and got in a fighting stance. Rowan smiled there was no way he was going to win. He was good but she had started karate at the age of three and was almost a black belt. Had Eragon lived in her time and world he may have been a green belt but not much better.

Rowan stood and stared at him, she waved him to come at her. Eragon charged ready to punch. Rowan grabbed his arm and flipped him on his back putting her foot on his stomach showing that she had won. "Now what were you saying?"

Eragon grabbed her foot and twisted it around. Rowan was ready for this she jumped off her other foot doing a back flip giving Eragon no choice but to let her foot go. "You want to try this again?" Rowan smiled down at him. She put her hand out ready if he was going to pull her down. He gasped her hand pulling himself to his feet. Then he twisted his foot ever so slightly wrapping it around Rowan's outstretched leg and knocking her down to the ground. Rowan's smile grew. She jumped up quickly, "Yes that was great. I was expecting that you were going to try to pull me down. I never thought you would take my leg out from under me. Great job Eragon!" Rowan clapped loudly. She gave him a big hug. "You are learning faster than I thought. But now I am tired and I think we should go to sleep."

Eragon nodded, he was exhausted from his hand-to-hand fight and his sword fighting. He couldn't wait to go to sleep. "So are you going to wake me tomorrow so that we can practice in the morning or do I have to walk in on you again?" Eragon smiled.

"I don't know I haven't decided yet. I liked how the last one ended this morning." Rowan laughed.

"Did you now?" Eragon leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. "You mean that part?"

Rowan smiled even more, "Yeah that part was really nice. But I am so tired now I think I am going to pass out."

Eragon smiled down at Rowan. "Get some rest. You may need to be fresh and well rested for tomorrow."

Rowan looked up to him, "Yeah your right well goodnight." She turned on her heals and started walking over to Xavier who lay on the opposite side of the clearing from Saphira.

"Not so fast." Eragon grabbed her arm like she had wanted him to. "Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" He turned her to face him.

"You know had I wanted to I could have flipped you on your back just then." Rowan whispered into his ear. She kissed him lightly on the cheek and turned away from him again.

"Now what is the fun of that?" Eragon walked up behind her kissing her lightly on the neck. "You knew what I meant by a goodnight kiss." Rowan turned toward him kissing him lightly on the lips. Eragon wrapped his arms around her waits. "Brom is probably looking at us." Rowan said in between kisses.

"Let him look." Eragon smiled against her lips. "He has no right to tell us what to do."

"Goodnight Eragon." Rowan smiled as she broke their kiss. "I will wake you up tomorrow and we can practice bright and early." She unwrapped his arms from around her.

Eragon held both of her hands in his. "Goodnight Rowan." He kissed her left hand and then her right.

Rowan blushed and walked over to were Xavier lay. _You look like you were having fun._ Xavier spoke lazily.

_Yeah well we were having fun._ Rowan answered. Eragon was by far the best kisser she had ever kissed. Not even her ex-boyfriend Jonathan, who at the time she thought was a great kisser, could hold his own compared to Eragon.

_You are changing his destiny Rowan. You really shouldn't fool with his emotions like that. I mean you will have to leave some day because you aren't of this world and when you leave he will be heartbroken,_ Xavier explained logically.

_Unless I don't leave. I mean what if I can never find a way out of Alagaesia, not that I would want to._ Rowan thought back. _I want to stay here. Besides if I leave what is going to happen to you? You will be without a Rider._

_Good point. But you will have to leave eventually. You can't just stay here, what of your family? Wont they miss you?_ Xavier asked.

Rowan thought about this. Her family rarely ever noticed she was there in the first place, with her mom traveling all the time and her dad being the big shot lawyer that he had become after he gave up his karate club. They would never notice she was gone. _No I don't think so. I mean they rarely notice I am there anyway so why should they care if I am gone?_ Rowan sighed; she pulled out her bed role and set it down by Xavier. _Can I just go to bed in peace now or would you like to ask me more questions?_

Xavier huffed annoyed; _Well excuse me for caring about your other life. You can go to sleep now but tomorrow when we are flying we will talk more._

_Deal; just let me get some shuteye._ Rowan lied down in her bed role already half asleep when Eragon said goodnight to her and Brom. She didn't even respond she just fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Reviews!!!**

**DaRkSxXWiiFEyYX3: **blushes well i am glad that you like my story. it is always fun to hear that people love to read what i have writen!! lol hope you like this chapter as well.

**EJCHJ:** thanks i am trying to keep it as close to the book as i can even with my new character.

**Karin: **Thank you. i liked it too. oh yeah i love reading stories. if anyone has a story they would like to be read PM me and i will read it and review if i have time.

**katie: **blushes oops i changed it now thank you. i am soo sorry i felt really stupid after i read that review but thank you for pointing it out to me.

**Alanna-Of-Tortall-LadyLBlack: **Thank you. i am glad you like it. So off subject but i like your name!!! i love Tamora Pierce's books exp the Song of the Lioness Quartet. lol

**snakesarentevil: **thank you for helping make my story better. like i said above i felt really stupid after that and i forgot to change it. it is now changed tho and the horse's name is Darkness instead of Midnight because i thought that was more or a mare's name. But thanks again.

**Secret: **thank you yes i will update but you have to remember i have other stories that are being required to be updated and a muse that likes to change her mind about giving me ideas!!!! (would this happen to be secret from founders??? jsut asking if it isnt then forget i asked.)

**Nijigasumi: **thank you i think that i will keep going.

So now you have read please review and (for those who dont read the individual notes) if you have a fanfiction you would like me to read i will (if i have read the book or seen the movie/tv show) just tell me the name and i will try to check it out. **Review**please


	6. Author's Note

Hey guys sorry it has taken me soooo long to get a new chapter out!!! Ive been so buisy with school starting and all that fun stuff that I haven't been able to write much other school assignments. So I promise soon you will get a real up-date but this isn't one. I'll erase this one once the next chapter is up

Thanks for reading!!!

Quin the Almighty fikoso


End file.
